justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Flak Cannon
Flak Cannons are anti-aircraft weapons in Just Cause 2. See Artillery for any other similar weapons. Description .]]There are two types of Flak Cannon in the game. One has one barrel and has a low rate of fire, similarly to the the Auto Cannon on some armored cars. The other has four barrels and fires much faster, but the damage of single bullet decreases. Both versions have an identical stand and an operator's seat on the left side of the weapon. According to Kane, those guns were sold to Panau by the United States and she recognizes them by their sound. Locations Both versions are usually found at military facilities, but there are exceptions to both. Single-barrel version The single-barrel version is usually deployed at such locations, where they are probably meant to have a second use as an anti-ship weapon. *Most military ports. **Kem Komodor Da Silva **Kem Kuala Utara **Kem Port Pelangi **Kem Port Rodrigo **Kem Pulau Kerbau **Pasir Putih. **Port Kepulauan Pelaut. **Port Kuala Besar. **Pulau Ketam Kecil. *At the Ular Boys HQ. *At some military bases as well. **? Four-barrel version The emplacements are sometimes surrounded by sandbags. *At some military bases and Strongholds. **Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. **Gunung Gila Pangkat facility. **Kem Komander Williamson. **Pulau Berapi. **Bukit Dengkang. **Kem Lembah Hutan. **Bukit Ketot. *On several bunkers at Hantu Island. *4 can be seen on the rear deck of the U1. Use and performance The only time they're ever used by anyone other than Rico, is in the mission "Welcome to Panau", where the Panau Military shoots at the Agency H-62 Quapaw helicopter, but misses every shot. The four-barreled version has a much faster rate of fire than the single-barrel version. They can make quick work of helicopters (dealing damage far more quickly than the Minigun) and their shells seem to have some kind of proximity explosive effect, meaning near-misses will also deal damage. The single-barrel version fires and traverses slower, but does more damage in a single shot. It is effectively a fixed version of the main gun of the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1007 Stonewall. The sound is actually the same. It is not recommended to use either Flak Cannon to fight helicopters except when they are approaching at low level, since the guns traverse slowly and so Rico can be overwhelmed before he can bring the weapon back down to shoot at infantry. The shells take time to travel to their target, so it is recommended to lead a moving target slightly. Neither version of the weapon can shoot directly up, though since only the Sivirkin 15 Havoc can shoot straight down this is not actually as much of a problem as it may at first seem. Flak Cannons are very effective against tanks and ships, with the four-barrel version also good at dealing with infantry. Realistically both versions would need more than one crewman: the real-life version of the four-gun mount required a crew of eight (three seated on the gun itself, a spotter and a four-man loading team). Trivia *The name comes from the German designation for anti-aircraft guns which first entered use in WW1 - "FlaK". It's a contraction of "Flugzeugabwehr-Kanone" or "Flugabwehr-Kanone" (hence the capital K in the names of the German weapons), meaning "anti-aircraft cannon." In English it quickly lost the capital K and became a term for fire from such weapons. *The single-barrel version seems to actually be based on a howitzer of some kind, while the 4-barrel version is a WW2-vintage German 2cm Flakvierling 38. *The four-barrel version is shown not loaded, since it lacks magazines. *The Just Cause 3 successor to this weapon is Capstone FH155. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. Some people have experienced glitches while trying to rotate the single barrel version. The glitch causes the barrel to start shaking. At this time there is no known fix for this, but it's only been reported to happen in the PC version of the game. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons